Gouenji and Kazemaru random Fic
by Llama-Ninja-Crazeh
Summary: Kazemaru demands Gouenji spends more time with his teammates outside of school, tournaments and training. (Not even close to complete.)


-I don't own Kazemaru, Gouenji / Inazuma Eleven-

"Phew. Training was rough today, huh, Gouenji-kun?" Kazemaru huffed, his face covered in scrapes from soccer training, "How're you doing?"

Gouenji shrugged one shoulder, "It wasn't that bad, if you ask me... Then again, I wasn't doing the same as you for most of it."

"Only 'cause you insisted on training alone. Honestly, Gouenji-kun, you need to spend more time with the rest of us." The younger teen pouted, "It's no good spending your life alone..."

"What? I'm hanging out with you right now." The older teen raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand."

"Well," Kazemaru paused and dropped his shoulders, "You never want to... To spend time with us out of school, unless it's to do with soccer..." He gazed down at his feet and frowned, earning a small sigh from the one towering above him.

"Look... If you really want, I can see you tomorrow, but I don't know how-"

"You're saying we can hang out? Tomorrow..?" The short tealnette interrupted, "Like, just us or..?"

Gouenji shrugged, "I don't really care. I thought you were talking about just us, but... If you want to drag Endou along I won't stop you."

Kazemaru blushed, "You're saying that like I don't go anywhere without him! Endou's my best friend, that's all." Suddenly realising how he made it sound, he added, "Uh, not that I want us to be anything else.. I didn't mean..that..." He looked up, "Gouenji-kun..? Why are you staring at me like that..?"

_'If he's not into Endou... Then-'_ Gouenji's thoughts were interrupted by the tealnette again,

"Gouenji-kun! Stop daydreaming and staring at me - it's creeping me out..!"

"Uh? Sorry, I was just thinking..." The tall boy loked away slightly, "So, tomorrow..?"

"Just us, then." Came the reply, Kazemaru smiled a little, "Unless you wanted to bring someone..?"

"I think I'd rather not." Gouenji said coolly, "I'll come get you at about 10?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow, then, Gouenji-kun!" The short tealnette winked cutely and turned to leave,

"Uh, sure. See you, Kazemaru." Gouenji replied shortly, then headed home as well.

~Later, with Kazemaru.~

Kazemaru got home and smiled at himself in the mirror. He was fairly proud of himself for convincing the flame striker to hang out, and he plopped onto his bed, grinning. As the room got darker, the tealnette began to get tired from his earlier training, and faded into sleep easily.

~Later, with Gouenji.~

On the other hand, Gouenji struggled to sleep that night. Thoughts of the next day kept flooding in and out of his head, so much that he even considered writing out a plan for it. He didn't, but he came very close. He worried about waking up on time, and about looking acceptable, and about acting cool, and about being organised... _'See, THIS is why I don't make plans with people...'_ He scolded himself inwardly.

~The next morning, with Gouenji.~

-BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!- Gouenji's alarm went off. Still half asleep, Gouenji went to hit the snooze button, but remembered he was supposed to meet Kazemaru. He struggled out of bed and dragged himself into the bathroom. His hair wasn't as bad as he'd expected, which was good. He returned to his bedroom to check the time. He still had an hour and a half. _'Good. That's good.'_ he told himself.

~The next morning with Kazemaru.~

"Ichirouta? Are you still asleep, sweetie?" Came a voice from outside of Kazemaru's room,

"No, I'm... trying to decide on something, mom." He replied hesitantly, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just... You're normally up by now and I was wondering why you weren't."

"Ah. It's nothing important, mom, I'm just meeting a friend later this morning." The tealnette boy rolled his eyes, "Don't worry - he's not one of the 'delinquents' I apparently hang out with."

"Ah, alright then. Endou-kun, I presume?"

"Oh, uh, no. Gouenji, actually." Kazemaru replied, almost surprising himself with his words, "I don't think you've actually met him..."

"Is he that blonde one..? He's quite violent, isn't he?" Kazemaru's mom called up, "Hasn't he hurt people on your team before?"

"Mom, that was just to help them. He's not like that, he's dead nice." The teen frowned to his reflection, "Why, how do you know him?"

"I've seen him quite a lot. I must say he's quite good - looking for someone your age-"

"MOM..! Don't say stuff like that - we're just friends, I'm not - I mean I - ..."A short laugh was heard from downstairs, followed by,

"Oh, I know, sweetie. I know."

"What..?! I said I'm not, though..."

"Get a move on, anyway. Where are you meeting?"

Kazemaru paused, 'Crap. He said he'd come pick me up.' he thought, 'I'd better get ready...'

"Ichirouta..?"

"Uh, he said he'd pick me up..?" Kazemaru began to regret saying it almost instantly, "But we're just hanging out, like..."

~Later, the next morning with Gouenji.~

"Onii-chan? What are you doing..?" Gouenji's little sister called into his room, "You said we could play soccer today..."

"Ah, Yuuka... I... I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you." Gouenji mumbled guiltily, "I promised a friend from scool we'd hang out today... He'd probably kill me if I didn't go see him..."

"Oh... Is he your boyfriend, Onii-chan?" Yuuka asked innocently,

"N-no..! He's my friend..." Gouenji began to blush from behind his door, "You know Kazemaru, don't you?"

"Huh? Is he the pretty one? With the long hair?"

"I wouldn't say 'Pretty' but... Yeah, he's the one." The older brother replied awkwardly, "You don't mind if I hang out with him for a while, do you..?"

"Maybe..." Yuuka paused thoughtfully, "You could come back here together later..? We can all play soccer together then."

"Uh, yeah..." Gouenji frowned slightly, "I can ask if you want, but I don't know-"

"Yay! Thanks, Onii-chan!" Came his sister's voice, "Oh, by the way... It's half-past nine. Weren't you going to meet up at 10?"

"Really? Sh- I'll be downstairs in a minute, Yuuka." The blonde avoided cursing in front of his sister, "...At least I know he doesn't live too far away." he mumbled to himself.

~With Kazemaru.~

Kazemaru sat on the couch, phone in hand, just in case Gouenji had to message him, "Quarter-to..." He thought aloud, "S'pose there's time for something else to eat."

"Did you say something, Ichirouta..?" Came his mother's voice from the kitchen, "Are you taking your phone with you?"

"Uh, yeah." The tealnette replied slowly as he strolled to the kitchen and picked up an apple from the table,

"And you'll remember to text me if anything happens?"

"Yeah..."

"And you'll let me know when you're headed back?"

"Yes..." Kazemaru rolled his eyes, "Mom, you say this every time - I think I know the drill." He bit into the apple and his phone went off.

The screen flashed on and a text alert from Gouenji appeared,

'On my way over now - yours is number 12, right?' It said,

'Yeah. See you in a few, then.' Kazemaru replied, before going back and resuming his wait on the sofa.

~With Gouenji.~

"12..." Gouenji said to himself, "Definitely 12."

He looked up at the number boldly printed by the door, 12. Slowly, he poked his head towards the window and felt much more reassured to see the tealnette in the room. There was a clean white doorbell, which he tried and heard muffled footsteps heading towards him,

"Gouenji-kun~" Smiled the shorter boy, "Mom, Gouenji's here - I'm going."

"Have you got your-"

"Yes, mom. I've got my phone.." He sighed and signalled towards the kitchen behind him, "Can't catch a break..." He mumbled to the other boy, who smiled at it.

"Right, so... You wanna go get a drink or something?" The blonde asked, "Yuuka's been begging to see you later, so you can always come over if you want."

Kazemaru laughed a little, and nodded, "Sounds good." He paused, "I'd offer you to come in for a bit but my mom thinks you're pretty... Uh..."

"I get it, don't worry." Gouenji smiled slightly reassuringly, "Let's go, then?"

"Cool."

TBC.


End file.
